A forklift is a powered industrial vehicle used to lift and move heavy of bulky materials short distances. A typical forklift has two side by side “forks”, also known as blades or tines, which are L-shaped metal pieces which perform the actual lifting action. Forklifts are a critical element of warehouses and distribution center. Forklifts are rated for loads at a specified maximum weight and a specified center of gravity. Stability of the forklift is a crucial characteristic that must be carefully managed in order to prevent incidents where the load may fall of the forks or the whole forklift may even tip over due to an improperly balanced load or a load that exceeds the weight the forklift is rated to handle. It is therefore highly desirable to ascertain the weight of a load before handling it in order to make sure the load is safe for the forklift to move. The present invention seeks to address this concern through a conversion kit that attaches to the tines of a forklift and measures loads placed on the forklift without any mechanical modification.